There's Something About Shawn
by Psychic101
Summary: Remember in "There's Something About Mira" at the end Shawn pulls out a wedding photo of him, a girl and a Rabbi? What if it wasn't fake and Shawn had actually been married?


Scott is in this and has Tags for "There's Something About Mira"

* * *

><p>"Scott!" Juliet yelled. Scott Seaver turned and opened his arms as Juliet O'Hara ran into them.<p>

"I missed you!" Juliet said kissing him.

"I missed you more," Scott said and he kissed Juliet back uneasily.

It was a warm sunny summer day. The sun was shining bright. Young couples roamed around Santa Barbara, holding hands, being naughty and kissing.

Our story takes place in the Santa Barbara Police Station. When Juliet O'Hara broke up with her boyfriend Shawn Spencer, after a terrible fight, Juliet decided to rekindle her relationship with Scott.

Now about two months later, and Scott was bringing Juliet lunch, as he always did. Today however Carlton Lassiter, Juliet's partner led a blonde woman into the room. The woman was in jeans, a low V cut red shirt and black heels. Trailing behind the Detective and woman was none other than Psych Shawn Spencer.

"She didn't do it Lassie!" Shawn yelled following Carlton.

"Spencer stay out of my way," Carlton hissed at Shawn.

"Shaw just move," The blonde haired woman said and Shawn reluctantly moved out of the way. Carlton led her down the stairs and into the interrogation room. Shawn, Juliet and Carlton were called into Chief Karen Vick's office. Shawn and Juliet still had some tension between them with Juliet's new boyfriend. So the room was tight and awkward.

"She didn't do it Chief," Shawn protested again. As Burton 'Gus' Guster, Shawn's best friend and partner entered the room.

"Mr. Spencer…" Karen started.

"No Chief I've known Vicki for years." Shawn said.

"There's no way she would kill someone." Gus voiced. Shawn nodded at Gus before looking at him.

"Wait. Do you know Vicki?" Shawn asked Gus puzzled.

"Yeah we met in Florida, remember?" Gus said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Miami I don't remember much of that trip…." Shawn dawdled off.

"That's because you were down right drunk," Vicki told Shawn as Buzz McNabb led her into the room, and her handcuffs were taken off.

"I was not drunk," Shawn objected.

"Yeah ten shots of tequila, at least four Vodka martinis, and what was it? Eight beers? Yeah you weren't drunk," Vicki scoffed and the Karen looked at Shawn.

"I was a little on the alcoholic side," Shawn mumbled an excuse.

"Anyways… Vicki or what's your full name?" Karen asked looking at Vicki.

"Victoria Spencer. No relation to bozo here," Vicki said looking at Shawn.

"Ms. Spencer, you are being charged with attempted murder." Karen said and Vicki nodded.

"Guy had it coming, you don't cross Victoria Spencer." Vicki mocked and Karen sighed. It had already been along day. She didn't these two… Spencer making it worse.

"Did you actually try and kill him Vicki?" Shawn questioned.

"Come on Shaw, you know me I couldn't kill a fly." Vicki smiled sweetly. Shawn grinned and did everything in his power not to burst out laughing.

"Yet you can kick." Carlton moaned as he sat down and grimaced in pain. He was rubbing his left shin.

"Purely self-defense." Vicki said taking off her black heels.

"Alright Mr. Spencer I need to know how you and… Ms. Spencer know each other." Karen said. Shawn and Vicki exchanged a look before Shawn began.

"She arrested me," Shawn said with a shrug.

"You're a cop?" Juliet inquired.

"He didn't say what kind of arrest it was. I could have cuffed him to pole or something…" Vicki joked but Shawn shot her a glare. "No I've never been a cop and I'm proud to say I never will be. Shaw here was following me around so I called the cops." Vicki honestly enlightened.

"Why did you stalk her Shawn?" Gus asked amused looking at his best friend..

"Gus I already explained this to you, the Detective Longstein guy…" Shawn started.

"Peter Longstein?" Juliet wondered aloud and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah dumbest Detective I've ever met, he needed to catch some prostitute and he hired me with his private money to catch her." Shawn said.

"He was my old partner." Juliet mumbled and Shawn gave her an apologizing glance.

"And he thought I was the prostitute." Vicki scoffed.

"Can you blame him?" Carlton asked and Vicki glared at him.

"Shaw confronted me about it and we worked the case together, we caught the prostitute, turned her in, and went out a celebrated." Vicki said.

"Vegas best trip ever…" Shawn smiled widely.

"Wait you went from Miami to Vegas?" Juliet looked between the two of them confused.

"The prostitute was in Vegas, we followed her there." Shawn clarified for everyone.

"The last thing I remember is walking into the bar. Then it gets all hazy." Vicki frowned and Shawn nodded in agreement.

"Next thing I know I wake up and he's lying next to me," Vicki said.

"Weirdest moment I've ever been in," Shawn's eyes locked with Vicki's.

"Until we found we were married..." Vicki rubbed the back of her neck.

"That was even weirder," Shawn agreed.

"Wait you were married?" Gus asked looking at Shawn hurt.

"Gus, I showed you that picture right after Mira left." Shawn said.

"I thought that was Photo-Shopped," Gus said and Shawn shook his head.

"Nope," Shawn popped the P.

"You said you had no relation." Karen reminded them.

"Yup no blood relation, weirdly my maiden name is Spencer, so that didn't cause a problem." Vicki shrugged.

"And you two are just casual about it?" Carlton asked snickering.

"It was a mistake we both knew it," Shawn spoke.

"Eight weeks later we're officially un-married," Vicki said.

"How is that even possible?" Gus asked.

"My dad worked at the DA's office got it put through faster," Vicki proposed and Shawn nodded.

"Ten years later and here we are," Shawn said and Vicki nodded.

"Back to the attempted murder you have me on, its not true. You'll find a vial of poison in the dumpster with finger prints on it." Vicki told everyone.

"That's oddly specific," Juliet frowned at Vicki.

"I tried telling the Detective here but he kept shushing me," Vicki said looking at Carlton who blushed.

**3 Hours Later**

"Looks like your free Vicki," Shawn said walking Vicki out of the station.

"Thanks to you Shaw, you didn't once think I did it." Vicki said.

"Well we were married, I know when you're lying." he played and she laughed.

"Oh its slightly awkward seeing each other isn't it?" Vicki chuckled bitterly as they arrived at her car.

"Slightly but it was good see you Vicki," Shawn said. Shawn and Vicki had a quick hug.

"It seems like you're doing good for yourself," Vicki praised pulling away.

"Well a Psychic knows things," Shawn winked and Vicki nodded getting into her car.

"By the way Psychic that Detective, the blonde one whom I'm assuming is an ex-girlfriend, she's upset you didn't tell her about being married." Vicki said looking up at Shawn.

"I know but no one else really knew about us either," Shawn shrugged.

"Shawn do you sometimes think maybe went through the divorce to fast? We didn't even give it a chance." Vicki remembered.

"Sometimes I think maybe we should have waited but others…"

"We did the right thing." Vicki finished for him and Shawn nodded.

"Well Shaw see you in…who knows," Vicki said.

"See you soon Vicki," Shawn said Vicki nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

Shawn watched her go and waved to her as she waved at him.

"So you were married?" Juliet asked walking next to him.

"Not one of my proudest moments," Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

"I'm sorry Shawn," Juliet apologized.

"For what?"

"I heard the way you two just divorced. You didn't even give it a try and I realized we didn't try either." Juliet said.

"What are you saying Ms. O'Hara?"

"We had a fight and we broke up, we didn't even try to make it through." Juliet said and Shawn nodded slowly. "Want to give it a try?" Juliet asked.

"What about Scott?" Shawn turned to face her.

"Scott? Please he's gay," Juliet said and Shawn looked at her. "Well he's Bi and basically he's leaving me for a guy." Juliet informed and Shawn chuckled.

* * *

><p>Vicki calls Shawn Shaw on purpose. This kinda moved through pretty fast huh?<p> 


End file.
